


Seiryū (podfic)

by alec_castairs



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Earn Your Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Extreme Character Development, Families of Choice, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, I have take cannon out back and returned with the good bits, Podfic, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Unreliable Narrator Points of View, Worldbuilding, actively antagonising Sawada Iemitsu, flame lore, neither is squaring up and trying to fight your problems, rated t for cursing, running away from your problems is not the best way to solve them, slow burn found family, the dog doesn't die, this is gonna get massive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec_castairs/pseuds/alec_castairs
Summary: Reincarnation is not always a blessing. A butterfly beats its wings, and a hurricane forms halfway around the world.(Or, What would happen if Sawada Tsunayoshi had an older sibling figure to look up to and be tutored by years before a certain Sun Arcobaleno showed up in Namimori?)the podfic
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi, background Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Seiryū (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrichor (findingkairos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingkairos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seiryū](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555606) by [petrichor (findingkairos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingkairos/pseuds/petrichor). 



[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c0CbBEEcGqlSv1HWs_3FgSvogCxnVrjZ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
